dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Won Sang
Perfil * Nombre: 박원상 / Park Won Sang * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 176 cm * Peso: 73 kg * Signo zodiacal: Acuario * Agencia: Entourage Production Dramas * The Game: Towards Zero (MBC, 2020) * Welcome 2 Life (MBC, 2019) * Item (MBC, 2019) * Familiar Wife (tvN, 2018) * Switch: Change the World (SBS, 2018) * Untouchable (JTBC, 2017) * Argon (tvN, 2017) * Falsify (SBS, 2017) * Seven Day Queen (KBS2, 2017) * Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) * FantastiC (JTBC, 2016) cameo * W (MBC, 2016) * Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho (KBS2, 2016) * Bubblegum (tvN, 2015) * Last (JTBC, 2015) * Splendid Politics (MBC, 2015) * Healer (KBS2, 2015) * Reset (OCN, 2014) * Big Man (KBS, 2014) * Golden Cross (KBS, 2014) * Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) * Shark (KBS, 2013) * Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) * Drama Especial "My Wife's First Love" (KBS, 2012) * Hero (OCN, 2012) * Drama Especial "In the Name of the Son" (KBS, 2011) * Drama Especial "Behind the Scenes of the Seokyeong Sports Council Reform" (KBS, 2011) * Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) * Dream High (KBS, 2011) * Yaksha (OCN, 2010) * Chosun Police (MBC, 2008) * Drama City (KBS, 2007) Películas * Pride (2019) * A Diamond in the Rough (2019) * Warriors of the Dawn (2017) * In Between Seasons (2016) * Sado (2015) * Whistle Blower (2014) * The Stone (2014) * Tabloid Truth (2014) * My Dear Girl, Jin Young (2013) * South Bound (2013) Cameo * Miracle in Cell No.7 (2013) * National Security (2012) * Gaiji Keisatsu (2012) * Two Moons (2012) Cameo * Unbowed (2012) * Champ (2011) * Funny Neighbors (2011) * Try to Remember (2010) Cameo * Villain and Widow (2010) Cameo * Rolling Home with a Bull (2010) Cameo * Ghost (Be With Me) (2010) * My Dear Desperado (2010) * A Little Pond (2010) * Secret (2009) * Fly Penguin (2009) * Short! Short! Short! (2009) * Nowhere to Turn (2008) Cameo * Girl Scouts (2008) * The Guard Post (2008) Cameo * Little Prince (2008) * Forever the Moment (2008) Cameo * Rainbow Eyes (2007) * May 18 (2007) * Mr. Lee vs. Mr. Lee (2007) * Paradise Murdered (2007) * Bewitching Attraction (2006) * The Art of Fighting (2006) * Teaa & Posion (2005) * Hello Brother (2005) * Innocent Steps (2005) * Mom's Way (2005) * Red Eye (2005) * Spider Forest (2004) * R-Point (2004) * The Big Swindle (2004) * A Smile (2004) * Raindrop Prelude (2003) * Happy Ero Christmas (2003) * The Uninvited (2003) * Marriage Is a Crazy Thing (2002) * Jungle Juice (2002) * The Last Witness (2001) * Waikiki Brothers (2001) * Why Do I Want to Be a Bosing Refere? (2000) * Kilimanjaro (2000) * Three Friends (1996) Teatro * Noises Off (2012) * Seoul Nate (2012) * Macbeth, Objetion! (2010) * Yang Deok Won Story (2010) * Bieonso (2010) * The Seaguil (2009) * A Story of Old Thieves (2008, 2011) * Sad Play (2006) * The Happy Family (2004) * Bieonso (2003) * Magic Shop (2003) * Mister Peace (2002) * One Fate (2002) * Reunification Express (2002) * The Virtuous Burglar (2002) Curiosidades * Educación: Universidad Soongsil (Departamento de Lengua y Literatura Alemana) * '''Debut: '''1996 Enlaces *Wikipedia Korea Galería Park Won Sang.jpg Park Won Sang-1.jpg Park Won Sang-3.jpg Park Won Sang-5.jpg Park Won Sang-6.jpg Park Won Sang-7.jpg Park Won Sang-8.jpg Park Won Sang-9.jpg Categoría:KActor